Before the storm
by Karategirl537
Summary: (SYOT open) Taylor Odair life has always been hard. With her parents dead and her brother a victor she has had to learn how to deal with things herself. What happends when she has to learn to trust other people?
1. Chapter 1 Breakfest

**Hey guys! This is my first story and I hope to try to update a lot. Please review. I would love to know if you like it. Everyone should go check out BananaLlama6. She has great stories. SYOT on bottom.**

**Update- I am redoing this chapter because I know its not my best.**

I wake to the sound of pots and pans banging. Moaning loudly I roll over on my side. My door slowly opens.

"Taylor are you up?" says my brother Finnick Odair.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Well I made some pancakes for you. This afternoon after the reaping we are going to the Capitol to see our family."

He then disappears downstairs. I slowly get out of bed. My long curly golden bound hair with red pieces hangings in my face as I get dress. I put on a pair of shorts and a blue shirt. I will change later into a dress. I brush my hair out with my sliver glass hair brush. After pulling my hair up I sit my brush down on my makeup table. I rush downstairs.

My charm bracelet jingles as I walk down the hall and down the stairs. Finnick's and I Mother give it to me. She told me my bracelet was form her Mom. My Mother was beautiful, prettier than her sister. Her father is President Coriolanus Snow, my Grandfather. Finnick and I see him and the rest of our family during the games. We always visit during the games, but the past years I don't see Finnick. My grandfather says not to worry about him.

In the kitchen Annie Cresta is sitting at the table in my spot. Annie is always at Finnick's house. She is a bit crazy. I walk in the kitchen and climbed in my chair. I am not that tall for being 10. Finnick then places pancakes in front of me.

"Here eat up"

"Thank you" I reply smiling

I can tell though his is mad and nerve for this afternoon. The siblings of the victors go into the reaping bowel at the age of 10.

"Well I have to go do some stuff in town." say Finnick after we are eating and he is doing the dishes.

After they go, I head to the beach hoping to see some of my friends. No one is out, because of the reaping. I make my way to the rocky and sandy beach. The beach seems weird, because no ships or anyone is out on the water. As I walk down the beach I see some people fishing. I am guessing no peacekeepers are out. After walking the whole beach I make my way home.

I have a small bag packed for my stay in the Capitol. I am excited to see both sets of my grandparents. On my Father's side my grandparents are the victors of two different Hunger games. They are from District 3. I was born in district 3. My family then moved to district 4 when I was a year old. We moved, because my Father created a more easy way to fish using cranes and strong nets. I was two when Finnick became a victor. Years later when I was 8 years old, 2 years ago my parents died. A ship crashed with them on it. Finnick then signed me up to train in case I happened to be a tribute.

My new poke-doted sundress makes me look older then I am. My room is paint a soft yellow, my mom painted it years ago. I am one of the most lucky girls in District 4. I go to bed full of food everyday. In my warm fluffy bed with lots of pillows. I start to make my way to the living room, because I am all ready to go. I walk in the room and see Annie is no longer there. Finnick sees me and says '"You look more beautiful then Rose.' I bush. I am suddenly scared of the reaping. What if I am picked, What if I didn't work hard in training, what if. Finnick looks at the clock and sees the time. "Come on, you will not be picked." He says. He takes my hand and we walk to the town square.

**Thanks for reading! I will hopefully add more tonight. Review! Guess who her grandparents on her dads side are and I will PM you the next chapter before anyone else. :D. I ****need tributes so here is the list you can PM me are review. I will give you a shout out if I use your tribute.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**1st preferred choice of district:**

**2nd preferred choice of district:**

**District Token:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**History:**

**Friends:**

**Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend does not have to have one:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Favourite Weapon:**

**Reaped or volunteered?:**

**Reaction?:**

**Strategy in Arena:**

**Participate in bloodbath?:**

**Would your character kill?:**

**Will your character want to make allies?**

**Fear(s):**

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview strategy:**

**Anything else:**


	2. Chapter 2 A kiss

**Hey guys, two updates today! I hope you like. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is much longer and sets up some of the plot.**

The long walk to the square is quit. We go the long way, because we're early, but also to walk thought the better parts of the District. So many people live in the poorer parts that they are talking about adding new villages just for everyone. The better job you have the nicer your home is, but nothing is like the victor village. I go to school with the richer kids from town and the children of captions. I try to bring food to the pooper villages when I can.

You can smell the sea in the distance. The sea splashes on the rocky beach. The sand part of the beach is on the other side on town. Finnick has a determined face. He then starts talking when we are pasted all the homes.

"Taylor when you are picked, don't cry. Try to look happy and like you know you are going to win the games."

"What? How do you know I am going to be picked" I ask. I must look confused and bewildered.

"You just are. Act that way, I will tell you more later. Just do it and you might have a higher chance of winning the hunger games."

Then the square comes in view. Some many people are already there.

"Go get in line. I have to go with all the other victors. You will be fine."

After I get checked on I head over to where the 12 year olds are. I seem so tiny compared to them. I guess I am not the only one who is scared you can see it on their faces. Waiting is the hardest thing I have to do. Our District 4 escort comes out with all the other victors and the mayor. I look for Finnick, he gives me a hopeful look. If Finnick can be brave, I know I can. The speeches seem to take forever. At last she beings to pick the boy tribute.

"Tanner Hays" Our escort calls out, I forgot her name.

His dad is a ship caption. Alex also has a younger brother who is my age. They train together at the basement of one of the victor houses. I think his name is Hunter. No one volunteers. I am already making my way to the stage before she calls a name.

"Taylor Odair."

Walking up I put on a happy sweet face, but then I give a cocky face. The rest of the reaping goes by fast. Soon Tanner and I are shaking hands, and walking into the justice building. My school Friends comes in the room soon after I go in it. Lacey looks like she is going cry, she has never been strong. Annabeth and Beatrice look sad.

"You have to win." says Annabeth

"I know and I am going too" I reply

After more good byes they leave. Next walks in Hunter. I look at him puzzled.

"I know I should be going for my brother, but you are going to win. I shouldn't be saying this, but ever since I saw you I was in love with you"

He then Kiss me. It's warm and it feels good. Hunter almost runs out of the room. Confused sit down and try to think about what happened. I never knew he liked me. My brother comes in the room.

"You did a good job." he tells me

"Thanks" I reply

"Come on we need to get on the train, just do the same thing you did before and you will be great."

I shake my head yes and follow him out.

**Thanks for reading! I need tributes so here is the list you can PM me are review. I will give you a shout out if I use your tribute. I need to know some of them really soon.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**1st preferred choice of district:**

**2nd preferred choice of district:**

**District Token:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**History:**

**Friends:**

**Crush/Boyfriend/Girlfriend does not have to have one:**

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses:**

**Favourite Weapon:**

**Reaped or volunteered?:**

**Reaction?:**

**Strategy in Arena:**

**Participate in bloodbath?:**

**Would your character kill?:**

**Will your character want to make allies?**

**Fear(s):**

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview strategy:**

**Anything else:**


	3. Help

**Hey guys! I just want to know if you want me to skip the games. Or if you want me to do the games. If I do the games I will need help with the the other tributes. Please full out the form on chapter 2. If I don't I will start the story after the 74th games, during the tour for katniss and petea. Please let me know what you think, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and liked my story. **

**Karategirl537 :)**


	4. Chapter 3 The Train

Hey** everyone! Whats up. I need some help still! Please look at the last chapter/not really a chapter. I would like to thank BananaLlama6 for all the great help! She has great stories. Also to everyone who has reviewed and to anyone who has read my story. This is also not my best chapter. I was also re reading the last chapter and saw I had some mistakes, sorry about that. Please let me know what you think. Also this is a little short, but the next one will be longer.**

The way to the train is long. Reporters are taking pictures and videos of Tanner and I. When we reach the train, I make sure to give the reporters a cocky smile. Once we are in the train Tanner and I are taken to the dinning car even though its not dinner time. Soon the train leaves District 4. I have been going to the Capitol every year, but it feels different. Maybe, because I know I could be dead in a few days. I excuse my self and head to my car on the train. Once I am there I look out the window. I can see trees and that's all. My door opens and the closes softly. I turn around and see Finnick. I walk to him and give him a hug. Trying not to cry.

"I know it's hard, but you will win." He tells me softly.

"How did you do it" I ask

"I thought about you, Mom, and Dad. How I had to come back to you."

"So do I think about you, and my friends. About how I need to come back?"

"Yes"

He then looks me in the eye and says "I know you can be brave and win." Laughing Finnick says

"You also have my good looks."

He has me laughing too know, something I thought I would never do again.

"I have to go, but we have to eat in an hour."

Finnick leaves me more hopeful then I was before.

page break...

I start to the dinning car feeling better then before. The food is better then the kind we are able to get back home. I see Tanner is eating the food amazed at how it tastes. I wonder if he knows that his brother likes me. He starts at me too. I look away. The other victors are talking about something. Mags, the oldest victor from 4 winks at me. I give her a smile. After everyone is done our escort, Carol says happily

" Time to go and see all the other tributes"

We make our way to TV car on the train. I sit on the couch with Finnick and Annie, and wait for the replay of the reaping. The reaping seems to go by fast. The other careers are the only tributes I pay attain to. The District 1 tributes have the same blond hair. I guess they are twins. Herald and Haze. They both Volunteered. The next tributes from District 2 are Alec and Hannah. Hannah is only 14, but looks like she can take someone down. Once the reaping us over I go to bed. Thinking about Haunter.


	5. Chapter 4 The parade

**Hey guys. I still need help. (Read on 2 and 3)** **I would also like to thank anyone who reads this story. So far it has 200+ views. Please Review and PM me. Half the people who read this story and like it have ancounts. Even if you don't have one please review, it helps a lot. This is not a great chapter, I just felt like I breed to get one up. Today I had a snow day, because all the snow we are going to get. About a foot. I was thinking that once I get 10 reviews, I would do a short story. Like about when Hunter first started to like Tayor. So I chat done cheating for now. Enjoy! **

Sunshine is in my face as I walk up in the train. I walk out of bed and into a warm bath. When I am done I put on a blue printed skirt and white short sleeved blouse. My blond and red hair goes up in it's usel style. A started franch braid, but when it gets to the end of my head I pull it in to a side pony tail. I start making my way to the dinning car. No one else is there, I guess I am up early. I grab toast and eggs. While I am eating Annie comes in. After she gets some food, Annie takes a seat next to me.

"Hi how did you sleep? " She asks me

"Good." I reply

Annie and I have always gotten along. I think she likes Finnick, I don't mind, because we already like sisters. We turn as the door opens again. Finnick walks in. He sits down next to Annie and butters his toast. The other victors walks in. Everyone is done eating as get to the Captiol. Tanner walks to the window and looks out. I have been to the Captiol, but I also get up and look out the window. The Capti amazes me every time.

Page-

I walk down to the bottom of the training center. Some of the other Tributes are there. I notice a boy named Chandler there from District 8. I am wearing a blue dress, it stops at my kneels, but in the back it's longer. I look almost like a mermaid. My hair is in red and blond curls. I walk by my chariot. Finnick walks to me. He then whispers in my ear.

"Look like you are better then anyone else, but give them a sweet smile."

"okay" I reply

Just then Tanner comes in with his mentor, Mags. Mags is an oldder victor, and very nice to me. She always bakes cookies for me. Mags also helps a lot when finnick is busy. Just the then we have to get on the chariots. Finnick and Mags leave.

"Do you know?" I ask Tanner.

"About what?"

"Your brother that he likes me."

"Yes"

I don't have time to reply, because we are then moving. I smile. The crowd is full of colorful pinks, blues, and yellows. Once we get to the end, I can see my grandfather comes out to make the speech. I look up at him. I wonder how on earth he could let two of his grand kids go to the area. His speech is long and dreadful. When he is done the horses start to move again. Once we are back in the training center. I see Finnick and the other victors from 4 are there. Our stylists are there as well. We all head to our floor in the training center. After eating a yummy meal, I went to my room. I enjoy the bath, using the bubbles. Then I get dress in my pjs, and lay down in the bed. I fall asleep easly, knowing I have another big day tommorw.


	6. Chapter 5 Training day one

**Hey everyone! I still need help! I also changed the name of the story. Also when I get 10 reviews you guys get a short story.**

I wake up when I hear footsteps outside my door. I jump out of bed, ready to start training. There's a outfit layed out for me on the dresser. Shorts and a T-Shirt that had my number in the back of it. The Shorts are black and my T-shirt is seaish blue color. I leave my room. When I add in the dinning room I see that almost everyone is there. I get pancakes. I start eating wondering where Finnick is. Tanner is eating as well. Finnick walks in already dressed. He takes the seat across from mine.

"Taylor are you done? We should go talk about training." Finnick says to me.

I nod my head and follow him to my bedroom.

"Go with the other Careers. Show then all that you know. You are good with almost all the weapons." Finnick says to me when we are in the bedroom.

"Ok."

He walks out and I follow him, knowing I am able to show the other Careers I can win.

The way to the training room quiet, I just think over what Finnick said to me. Tanner walks next to me. When we enter the room, I see that Tanner and I are some of the first people in the room. The other Careers are already there. I go stand by them. It's another good 5 mintines, before we start. I follow Alice and Hope, while Tanner goes with the boys. The girls are both 16. Alice is from one and is really tall. Hope is normal sized with dark colored hair. They first go to the knife station. Above us the gamemakers food watching me. I go over to one of the targets. Picking up a small sized knife, I place my feet apart and thow the knife. The knife lands dead center. Alice and Hope stare at me.

"How can you thow like that? I am not even able to." Hope says

"I been throwing for a few years now. I am better with sword." I reply

I show the boys how good I am too, after we eat lunch together.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Finnick isn't round when we get back. I go take a warm bath. Soon after I am done Finnick is back. We go over what happend in training and then eat. I fall asleep fast.

**Hi again! Sorry you have to wait so long! Good news is that I have planed most of my story out. Please send me your tributes for the games. The next update might take a long time to put up, due to I will be out of town next weekend. Most likely the next update will be late Friday or next Monday. Please review and tell me what you think. Also is anyone watching the Olympics? I love to watch the 15 year old from Russia in ice skating. I also loved watching the snowboarding. Don't forgot the review, and give me your tributes. The only spots taken are both 8s and the girl from 7 .**


	7. Chapter 7 AN and what is going on

**Hey everyone! PLEASE READ. I feel like I need to update on whats going on. Friday tell Monday I will me gone and not able to update. I will be reading PM but I will not be able to update any of my stories. I wish I had the time to update every other day, but due to the time it takes me to write I do not have the time to update every other day. This summer I am hoping to be able to update every day. On before the storm I still need help. (Read on other chapters). So far I have people for 8, 2 and 7. For bananaLlama I would like to say thank you and redid the 2 girl, because I didnt see that you did two of them. On my other story I will be working on the wedding. Sorry for this long A/N.**


	8. Chapter 8 Gamemakers and useing my power

**A few things before you read. I am working on three stories. This will make my chapters shorter, but more updates. This is like really short, but I feel like I need to get something out. Also I need four more reviews before a short story. The more reviews I will get will make my updates more often. Also I would like to add that the other girls names changed after a mixed up. **

I go to the training room by myself. Tanner was late getting up so Finnick sent me down without him. I have a hard time thinking up a way to show the game makers I have what it takes. The last day was boring, but I made my way to be the star of the traing center. I can do many back flips and other flips while fighting. I am also able to use all of the weapons. I go stand by Maya. Mel is not teaming up with us as far as I can tell. Tanner soon walks in followed by Harry and Tom. The morning is spent working with the weapons. The boys are making fun of the guy from 11. Lunch goes by fast. Soon it's time to see the gamemakers. When it's my turn I head the sword area and work on one of the robots. I move all over the room climbing and jumping over everything I can. I end it by getting the robot trapped in a net. I trun to the gamemakers who are looking at me in wonder.

"Thank you Miss. Odair. You may go now.", says the head gamemaker.

"Thank you for your time. Make sure to tell my grandfather how I did. He will be hoping for something big." I reply

I go knowing he will give me a good score for my grandfather. I spent the rest of the reading a book and drawing. At dinner when I am asked about how I did I tell them almost everthing. I leave out the part about me telling them abou my grandfather. Tanner just worked with the bow and arrows. I go to sleep peacefuly thinking about my friends back home and what they are doing right now.


	9. Chapter 9 Update

**Hi everyone. This is sadly not an update I just want to say that I am a Beta Reader now. I would like to thank all my readers who are amazingly good at putting a smile on my face! Thanks everyone! **


End file.
